4MINUTE
4Minute *'Nombre - '''4Minute / 포미닛 . Pronunciado: "For Minut". **'¿Por qué 4Minute? - Ellas quieren mostrar cada uno de sus encantos mientras se presentan en el escenario en una presentación de 4 minutos, cautivando el corazón de los fans. *'Número de miembros -' 5 chicas. *'Debut - '''15 de junio del 2009. *'Origen - 'Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial - 'Violeta Perla. *'Nombre fanclub oficial -''' 4Nias; nombre que proviene de 4Minute + Mania. *'Agencia - 'CUBE Entertainment —misma de Beast, Trouble Maker, G.NA, BTOB, Roh Ji Hoon, M4M y CLC. *'Sub unidad -' **2Yoon Carrera '''PRE-DEBUT. CUBE Entertainment anunció en Mayo de 2009 que un nuevo grupo debutaría y reveló los nombres de 2 miembros, Jihyun, la líder del grupo y Hyuna, ex miembro de Wonder Girls. El 11 de junio el CEO de CUBE reveló el nombre del grupo "4Minute" junto la página web oficial. 12 de junio del mismo año se reveló la identidad de las otras tres integrantes. DEBUT 2009 Debutaron con el single "Hot Issue". ''El 27 de agosto , KBS prohibió la reproducción del segundo sencillo de 4Minute: "Won't Give You" porque consideraron que la letra de canción tenía un alto contenido sexual. Cube Entertainment respondió diciendo que estaban decepcionados por la decición que tomo KBS. 4Minute aparecieron en el single digital de Mario, 'Jingle Jingle', que fue lanzado el 2 de diciembre. El grupo también grabó un remix de la artista americana Amerie para su canción ''Heard 'em All, también apareció Jun Hyung un rapero. 2010 Se anunció que Universal Music Group asistiría a 4Minute con el lanzamiento internacional de su álbum. Se embarcaron en su tour de Asia comenzando en enero, actuaron en varios países, tales como Taiwan, Filipinas, Tailandia, Hong Kong, yJapón. El grupo lanzó su single de debut en Japón Muzik el 5 de mayo y tuvieron su primer concierto en Japón el 8 de mayo de 2010. El single alcanzó el número 21 en el Oricon weekly charts y el número 3 en el Gaon Single Charts. El 23 de abril de 2010 un nuevo repackaged álbum de 4Minute fue vendido en Taiwán en el que incluía el solo debut de Hyuna llamado "Change" donde canta junto con Junhyung de Beast(B2st), la canción de Amerie Heard 'em All y un bonus DVD de su concierto en Taiwán. 4Minute lanzó un nuevo mini-álbum titulado Hit Your Heart para su regreso el 19 de mayo de 2010 y el primer single de este álbum, llamado "HuH". En la primera canción "Who's Next?" 4Minute trabajó junto con los miembros de Beast, quienes también aparecen en el vídeo de "HuH" cantando "Who's Next". Huh alcanzó el número 3 en Gaon Oricon Charts. También lanzaron un nuevo vídeo musical para "I My Me Mine" su segundo single de "Hit Your Heart" el 28 de julio de 2010. Cube Entertainment anunció que "I My Me Mine" sería su segundo single en Japonés. Fueron publicadas tres versiones diferentes del single. El 19 de julio de 2010 la canción "Superstar" fue digitalmente lanzada por un show de TV coreano llamado "Superstar K season 2". 4Minute representó la canción en varios programas incluyendo 'los juegos olímpicos juveniles de Singapore 2010' el 13 de agosto. Junto con Beast fueron los primeros ídolos coreanos en aparecer en los 'juegos olímpicos juveniles'. En septiembre, Far Eastern Tribe Records anunció un tercer single Japonés y el primer single doble, llamado "First/Dreams Come True". El vídeo musical de "First" fue oficialmente lanzado el 21 de octubre de 2010. El single fue puesto a la venta el 27 de octubre. 4Minute tuvo su primer concierto llamado 4Minute Energy Live Volume 2: Diamond el cual se llevó a cabo por dos noches en Tokyo el 4 y 5 de diciembre de 2010 en Osaka. Aquí comenzaron a promocionar su álbum llamado "Diamond" que se lanzó al mercado el 15 de diciembre del 2010 y debutó en el puesto 18° del Oricón. 2011 4Minute participó en varios eventos durante este año. El 13 de enero de 2011 4Minute partició en DiGi Live K-Pop Party 2011 en Malasia en el Estadio Negara junto con B2ST y G.NA. El grupo recibió el premio Bonsang en el vigésimo "Premios de música Seoul Music Awards" el 20 de enero de 2011. El 6 de febrero el grupo asistió a "2010 Billboard Japan Music Awards", y recibió el premio "KPop New Artist Award". El 19 de enero de 2011 se anunció que 4Minute lanzaría el 9 de marzo su cuarto single Japonés llamado “Why” y que la canción sería parte del Dorama para la TV Asahi, "Akutou~Juuhanzai Sousahan". El video musical de Why fue lanzado el 7 de febrero de 2011. El 23 de febrero de 2011, el grupo modeló para la diseñadora Yumi Katsura en su desfile "2011 Paris Grand Collection Tokyo fashion Show" realizado en Tokio. Para el final del show presentaron sus canciones "Muzik" (Versión Japonesa) y WHY. El 12 de enero de 2011 Cube Entertainment anunció que 4Minute retornaría con un full-álbum en Marzo. 4Minute lanzó al mercado su tercer mini-álbum llamado "Heart to Heart" que contiene cinco canciones,con una pista llamada igual que el disco. El vídeo musical fue lanzado el 29 de marzo de 2011. Con el lanzamiento del tercer mini-álbum, muchos fans se mostraron confundidos, sin embargo Cube Entertainment explicó que esto era una nueva forma de marketing, y que un full-álbum coreano se lanzaría en abril. Esto fue confirmado después con una versión alternativa de after an alternate versión Heart to Heart. El 12 de marzo cantó en el concierto del 50 aniversario de la ola musical en Tailandia. El 5 de abril, 4Minute lanzó su primer full-álbum en coreano llamado 4minutes Left ''y el MV ''Mirror Mirror. El álbum contiene todas las pistas de Heart to Heart, como también las canciones "Hide and Seek" y "Already Gone" ambas de su álbum debut en Japón, Diamond, ""Mirror Mirror"", además una nueva canción llamada "Badly" y un remake coreano de su tercer single japonés "First". El álbum se mantuvo en el top 10 de navegadores coreanos en tiempo real. Por culpa de la choreografía provocativa de Mirror Mirror (abrirse de piernas) varios productores de música pidieron que lo cambiasen o no podrían promocionar la canción en sus programas. La canción llegó al número 2 en el Gaon Charts. El video musical de Mirror Mirror destronó a Britney Spears' "Till the World Ends" en el número 1 de Europa HIT INT'L VIDEOS TOP 20. A finales de Abril se anunció que 4Minute colaboraría con la cantante japonesa Thelma Aoyama en su single, "Without U". Que sería posteriormente lanzado el 25 de mayo de 2011, y la versión en Inglés el 7 de mayo de 2011. Hyuna lanzó como solista un mini-álbum llamado Bubble Pop! el 5 de julio de 2011. El video musical recibió más de 5 millones de visitas en 5 días. 4minute lanzó su quinto single japonés llamado "Heart to Heart" y su primer DVD "Emerald of 4minute" el 7 de septiembre de 2011. El 3 de agosto del mismo año lanzó un vídeo musical para "Freestyle" que es la canción para un juego de Basquetball callejero llamado igualmente "Freestyle". El 15 de agosto Universal Music Japan lanzó el vídeo musical para "Heart to Heart". El single y el DVD quedaron en la posición 15 del ranking Oricon tan solo en el primer día de ventas. El 1 de octubre la agencia japonesa del grupo, Far Eastern Tribe Records, anunció el sexto single japonés llamado "Ready Go",que planeó lanzarse el 7 de diciembre. La canción sería un soundtrack para el drama de TV Tokyo llamado "Welcome to the El-Palacio", que salió al aire el 6 de octubre. 2012 Después de anuncios y aplazamientos del comeback, el 9 de abril, 4Minute emitió el mini-album Volume Up, junto con su tittle track y music video. El grupo promovió el álbum con actuaciones en Mnet's M! Countdown, KBS's Music Bank, MBC's Show! Music Core y SBS's Inkigayo. Volume Up alcanzó el número 1 en Gaon Weekly Album Chart y su tittle single alcanzó 2 en Gaon Singles. El 22 de agosto, 4Minute emitió su séptimo single en japonés Love Tension en el cual se encontraba la versión japonesa de Volume Up al igual que versiones en Karaoke. El 13 de octubre, 4Minute actuó en el KCON 2012 en Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre in Irvine, California. El 4 de diciembre, 4Minute lanzó la canción Welcome to the School para el programa de televisión School 2013 de KBS. El 22 de diciembre de 2011, anunciaron la primera sub-unidad del grupo que consta de Gayoon y Jiyoon. El nombre es "2Yoon" y ya han sacado su MV '24/7' y el mini album 'Harvest Moon'. 4Minute regresará a Corea en Marzo y actualmente en 2013 relizarán su comeback en mayo/junio. 2013 A finales de marzo Cube Ent. anunció que 4Minute había empezado a grabar su nuevo disco. Están dirigiéndose a 'groovy' y un sonido potente que se mostró en su debut para este album. Los miembros se han involucrado en todo el proceso del álbum incluido seleccionar canciones, la choreografía y el estilismo. En 27 de abril, Cube publicó una foto teaser de todo el grupo y fotos individuales de cada miembro que mostraba a 4Minute en fantasía-inspirados sets y ropa color neón. El cuarto mini-album Name Is 4Minute iba a ser emitido el 25 de abril pero debido a tener que grabarse algunas escenas para el MV What's Your Name? el 19 de abril, Cube lo retrasó al 26. Aunque es sólo un día, para consolar a los fans, lo prepararemos a lo mejor de nuestra habilidad. El 26 de abril el MV y el álbum fueron emitidos, el MV What's Your Name? logró llegar al millón de visitas en menos de 24 horas. What's Your Name? alcanzó #1 en Melon el 13 de mayo y el #2 en Billboard Kpop Top 100 para la edición del 1 de junio. Cube Entertainment “Considerando que What's Your Name? ha recibido mucho amor y apoyo por los fans, se ha decidido que 4Minute continuará promocionando la canción un poco más.” Continuaron “4Minute está manteniendo las posiciones más altas en Music Shows y en Music Charts por lo tanto vamos a extender su promoción.” La agencia añadió “Todavía no se sabe hasta cuando o con qué canción continuaremos. Desde que 4Minute volvió por la primera vez en un año queremos devolverle el favor a los fans con más energía en el futuro.” What's Your Name? se encuentra en el número 3 de los vídeos de Kpop más vistos del 2013. El 25 de junio se lanzó un teaser del sexto single digital de 4Minute: Is It Poppin'?. Producida otra vez por Brave Brothers, con una temática semejante a What's your name? pero más veraniega. Se esperan grandes expectativas del trabajo de 4Minute ya que ha sido un All-Kill en Corea. El 27 de junio se lanzó el single y el MV y éste alcanzó el millón de visitas en el primer día y un mes después 4 millones. 2014 El 19 de enero Gayoon, Hyuna y Sohyun revelaron el single 살만찌고 que Brave Brothers hizo para celebrar su décimo aniversario desde debut. El 5 de marzo de 2014, se anunció que el grupo haría un comeback al final de marzo o al principio de abril. Sin embargo, el 7 de marzo se reveló que harían el comeback más pronto de lo esperado con su quinto mini-album llamado '4Minute World' que sería revelado el 17 de marzo. El 7 de marzo mediante el Twitter oficial de Cube Entertainment se revelaron dos imágenes: Una que revelaba el número '17' y el título '4Minute World' y otra con todos los miembros de 4Minute abrazándose. Según Daum, Cube revelaría más teasers de lunes a viernes empezando el 10 para el comeback de 4Minute. Finalmente el 17 de marzo se rebeló el mini-album junto con el MV y empezaron las promociones el 20 de marzo en M! Countdown. 2015 El 22 de Enero se anunció que 4Minute haría un Comeback. El 23 de Enero se reveló un teaser del single Cold Rain que sería la primera canción del sexto mini-álbum de 4Minute. Ese mismo día se confirmo que el single saldría el 26 de Enero. El 28 de Enero se confirmo que el 9 de Enero 4Minute sacaría su 2do sencillo el 9 de Febrero, más tarde se revelaron las fotos y el nombre del single que sería "Crazy". El 1 de Febrero Jihyun, Jiyoon y Sohyun grabaron MBC Lunar New Year Special y Idol Star Athletic Championships for Archery. EL 2 de Febrero se reveló la portada del 6to mini-álbum. El 2 de Febrero también se revelo el teaser para el single Show Me. El 3 de febrero 4Min ute reveló el teaser de 눈에 띄네 (ft. Mánager). KBS ha considerado inadecuada la canción Do The First Verse para ser emitida por televisión por el lenguaje vulgar. El 4 de febrero el teaser de Tickle Tickle Tickle fue revelado y se compartieron fotos de las miembros. El 5 de febrero 4minute compartió el teaser de Just Do One Verse. El 9 de febrero fue revelado el MV de Crazy y el mini-álbum Miembros * Ji Hyun (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) * GaYoon (Vocalista y Bailarina) *JiYoon (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *HyunA (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) *SoHyun (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbumes' 'Mini Álbumes' 'Singles ' 'Singles Comerciales' 'DVD' 'Japón' Singles ''' Álbumes' 'Best Album' Colaboraciones *'Heard Em All Remix''' - Amerie Feat 4Minute ; Beast. *'Silly Boy' - 015B Feat 4Minute & Yong Jun Hyung (Beast). *'Fly So High' - United Cube (4Minute, Beast y G.NA). *'Without U' - Thelma Aoyama Feat 4Minute. *'Win The Day / 모두 애쓰리' (Feat. 2PM, missA, ZE:A, Sistar, MBLAQ, Dal★Shabet, Nine Muses, B1A4) - TEAM SIII - Win The Day (2012). Temas para Dramas *''Personal Taste OST'' - Creating love *''Fugitive OST'' - Chaos A.D. *''Rolling Star OST ''- Home Run *''God of Study OST'' - 포미닛 (Dreams Come True) *''It’s Okay, Daddy’s Daughter OST ''- One Thing *''Control ~ Hanzai Shinri Sousa OST'' - Why *''Free Style (CF Song)'' - Free Style *''Lie To Me OST'' - Ga Yoon (Solo) - Shameless Lies *''Be Alright'' - Gayoon, Yoseob (Beast), G.NA y Changseob (BTOB) *''My Love By My Side ''- GaYoon (4Minute) Feat IlHoon (BTOB) *''School 2013 OST ''- Welcome to the school *Love And Frienship- JiYoon Premios Curiosidades *En un principio el grupo estaría conformado por seis integrantes. La sexta sería Soyou de Sistar, sin embargo ella decidió abandonar el grupo antes del debut de éste. *Las chicas comenzaron a vivir juntas un año antes de su debut. *El video musical "Mirror Mirror", fue criticado ya que Sohyun realiza movimientos "muy sexys" siendo aún menor de edad (17 años). *Cuando SISTAR ganó por primera vez su #1 en Programas de Música, lo hicieron venciendo a 4Minute. Soyou reveló que no pudo dormir una semana porque se sentía mal por lo que Sohyun podría estar sintiendo. *Antes de su debut decidieron ir a divertirse, por lo cual, ellas apagaron sus celulares. Como castigo la agencia aplazó su debut. *El presidente de CUBE Entertainment les compra cosas iguales a todas. *El video musical "Mirror Mirror" logró destronar a "Till The World End" de Britney Spears del puesto número uno del Hit Int’l VideosTop 20 de Europa.' *Las integrantes del grupo escribieron y compusieron la canción "'Love Tension" junto con Kim Do Hoon. *El video musical de la canción "Volume Up", ocupó la décima posición en los videos más vistos del K-Pop en YouTube durante la primera mitad del año además, ocupa la novena posición en los videos más caros del K-Pop *El 19 de Abril pusieron un video en libertad el cual es protagonizado por los comicos del "Gag Concert" en el que se les pregunta "What’s Your Name?”. *Su comeback se retrasó un dia mas por que se le agregaron mas escenas nuevas al Mv de "What's Your Name?" *El año pasado escribieron cartas a sus futuros maridos en el que escribían que las tratasen bien y que cuidaran de ellas. *"What’s Your Name?” se mantiene en la primeras posiciones de los Charts Musicales. *"Hot Issue" es el 4to video mas visto de los debuts de grupos de KPOP. *El deseo mas grande las chicas para este año es otro álbum, un single digital nuevo o un repackage de su álbum. *Realizaran su segundo Comeback en el año con su single, Is It Poppin? ' la cual esta prodicida por Brave Brothers al igual que su exito "'What’s Your Name?” *"What’s Your Name?” es la única canción de K-Pop que aun se mantine en el Top Ten de Billboard Kpop depues de dos meses de lanzamiento. *Dieron su primer concierto en solitario en Sidney, Australia siendo un éxito rotundo. *Después de 4 años de debut, 4MINUTE tendrá su primer concierto en solitario en Asia el próximo año. La lista de paises será anunciada pronto. *Hicieron un Tour Showcase por Europa siendo un éxito rotundo. *Fueron el primer grupo de K-Pop en tener un concierto en solitario en Europa. * El 25 de enero del 2015 revelaron un pequeño sencillo con su MV titulado Cold Rain,' '''Demostrando un lado mas tranquilo y sencillo de las chicas. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial Corea *Sitio Web Oficial Japón *Sitio Web Oficial Universal Music Japón *Youtube Oficial *Oficial CafeDaum * Facebook Oficial Facebook Oficial '''Twitter' *Twitter Oficial HyunA *Twitter Oficial SoHyun *Twitter Oficial JiYoon *Twitter Oficial JiHyun Instagram *Instagram HyunA *Instagram SoHyun *Instagram JiHyun Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|290px|4Minute - Hot Issue thumb|right|290px|4Minute - Muzik. 'Japón' thumb|left|290px|4Minute - Muzik (Japanese Version) thumb|right|290px|4Minute - I My Me Mine (Japanese Version) Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JPop Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:KGirlband